Demuestra lo que vales
by Chiru Less
Summary: Un nuevo enfrentamiento por el preciado Grial está a punto de desatarse, pero para muchos de sus participantes, más que la gloria y los beneficios que ello pudiera brindar, supone la mejor manera de superarse a sí mismos y de vencer fantasmas del pasado. Mezcla extraña de animes, sepan disculpar a ésta loca mente, por favor!


Antes que nada, muchas gracias por darle una oportunidad a esta historia híbrida que surgió de dos animes que amo, "Magi, the labyrinth of Magic" y "Fate Stay Night/Zero".

 **La historia gira en torno a la trama de Fate, y la mayoría de los personajes son de Magi.**

 **Si no viste Magi** y estás leyendo esta historia, puedes buscarlo y enterarte de qué, no te arrepentirás. Sino, puedes sólo buscar a los personajes que figuren aquí de ese anime, que son la mayoría, para poder hacerte una idea mental de cómo son, y simplemente tomarlos como personajes originales.

 **Si no viste Stay Night o Zero**...qué esperas!XD no te arrepentirás de verlos!

Sin más, los dejo...ninguna de las dos tramas ni ningún personaje me pertenece, sino que son obra completa y genial de:

Magi: Shinobu Ohtaka.

Fate Stay Night: Kinoko Nasu.

* * *

\- Sigo pensando que no es justo, hermana.

\- Lo sé, Hakuryuu, pero no podemos hacer nada. Nuestra madre lo ha dicho.- dijo una hermosa mujer de cabello negro, lacio y largo hasta la cintura, mientras miraba con tristeza el amplio jardín de la mansión.

Hakuryuu apretó ambos puños, enfurecido. Su madre…esa mujer jamás había pensado en ellos, sino en ella misma, y en cómo obtener poder; lo había sabido desde que era capaz de pensar por si mismo, y pese a que su hermana fingiera no saberlo, también conocía ese hecho.

Pero ambos estaban atados a los designios familiares, y eso, en una familia de magos, no era algo que se pudiese romper fácilmente.

La Guerra del Santo Grial se acercaba peligrosamente. Una Guerra estúpida a fin de cuentas, porque nadie sabía a ciencia cierta realmente qué deseos podía cumplir el dichoso cáliz – en realidad, nadie había hablado con ningún Maestro ganador – pero allí se jugaba el honor de las familias de mayor podes mágico.

Sólo debías poder invocar un Servant, un ayudante especial durante la batalla, quien era una especie de Espíritu Heroico con poderes extraordinarios, y derrotar a los otros 6 Maestros invocadores.

Eso sí. Sólo se debía tener un poder mágico increíble para lograrlo, nada más.

Hakuryuu nunca había sido un niño excepcionalmente poderoso, ni mucho menos. Al contrario; siempre había sido dócil, y había esquivado los problemas y peleas de sus hermanastros – quienes parecían ser bastante afines a la violencia. Si bien era capaz de realizar magia, nunca había demostrado poderes excepcionales, por lo que tampoco resaltaba entre los suyos. Pero eso no quería decir que no tuviese orgullo, y que no recordara a su difunto padre, de quien era su vivo reflejo…

Justo en esos momentos, la familia Ren había tenido la peor de las disputas posible: su padrastro, Hakutoku, había fallecido – según él, bajo circunstancias sospechosas – y la familia entera se había dividido en dos. Por un lado, Kouen, su hermanastro mayor, había liderado una campaña en contra de su madre, alegando lo que él ya sabía: que todo había sido una farsa, y su padrastro no había muerto por culpa de su larga enfermedad. Por el otro, todos sus hermanos lo habían seguido, y como eran mayoría y quienes cargaban directamente con el último jefe de la familia, eran ellos quienes cargaban con la responsabilidad de liderar la Guerra en nombre de la familia.

Y su madre había aceptado dócilmente. Se le erizaba el vello del cuerpo de solo pensar qué estaba tramando realmente esa mujer en las sombras.

Su hermana Hakuei y él habían quedado excluidos de la posibilidad de participar en la Guerra, pese a que también llevaban el apellido. Eso enfurecía enormemente a Hakuryuu, porque en el fondo, detestaba a su hermanastro.

No soportaba que todo girara en torno a él, y sólo a él. Ellos también tenían derechos, y exigía la posibilidad de realzar también el nombre de la familiar. Hacía 10 largos años que lo esperaba…

Se negaba a aceptar aquel destino.

Siempre había estado bajo las órdenes de alguien más, y era su oportunidad para valerse por si mismo y demostrar que sí era capaz de muchas cosas…

* * *

La enorme y lúgubre biblioteca de la familia Ren seguía siendo tan tétrica como Hakuryuu la recordaba de pequeño.

Pese a que intentaba no hacer mucho ruido, no podía evitar que sus pasos resonaran fuertemente, haciendo eco; caminaba más despacio, en un intento de amainar el sonido. O quizás porque realmente no veía nada y temía chocarse una estantería llena de libros viejos en cualquier momento.

Había decidido investigar por su cuenta, ya que ahora ni siquiera contaba con el apoyo de su hermana.

Bufó, molesto por la poca visual que la luz de la luna, que se filtraba por los amplios ventanales, le brindaba. También le molestaba el hecho de haber entrado a escondidas a aquel sitio, cuando en teoría la casa también era suya.

Estiró ambas manos, intentando dar con la primera estantería. Si mal no recordaba, debía ir hasta la séptima y girar hacia la derecha, donde su difunto padre le había dicho que encontraría una entrada secreta…

Dio con la madera gastada, palpándola. Fue a siguiendo el camino a ciegas, hasta que tocó la que él creía era la séptima. Giró hacia la derecha.

Y se encontró en la completa penumbra.

Ahora si no veía nada.

Bufó, otra vez molesto. Estiró su mano derecha, y concentrándose, una pequeña llama azul salió de su palma. Débil, pero suficiente para iluminar todo lo que allí había.

Ansioso, comenzó a mirar entre las estanterías y la pared que le cortaba el camino. Por allí debía de haber algo diferente…

Después de varios minutos de infructuosa búsqueda, y cuando ya se daba por vencido, vio algo que le llamó la atención. Un simple detalle…

Entre libros con tapizados oscuros, gigantes y viejos, con aspecto solemne, había uno pequeño, de pocas páginas, rojo, que contrastaba entre todos allí. No lo hubiese visto sino hubiese sacado un libro que lo ocultaba; decidió inspeccionarlo, por simple curiosidad, descubriendo que era un libro que su padre le leía cuando era pequeño.

Sonrió con nostalgia, iluminado con aquella pequeña llama azul, en la soledad de la enorme biblioteca. Era un cuento para niños, nada fuera de lo normal…

\- Padre…

Una energía peculiar lo rodeó, pero sólo descubrió que era producto de su imaginación. Allí no había nadie con él.

Lo depositó allí en donde lo encontró, decepcionado por no haber encontrado nada, pero a la vez nostálgico por aquel recuerdo.

Cuando se disponía a marcharse, giró hacia la pared en donde terminaba aquel pasillo.

Su sonrisa se esfumó de un plumazo.

Allí ya no estaba la pared, sino algo que él podía catalogar como un…agujero.

Con el corazón palpitando velozmente, y levemente agitado por el descubrimiento, se acercó lentamente, otra vez haciendo eco con sus pasos.

Al agujero lo seguía una escalera que se dirigía hacia abajo, por lo que alcanzaba a ver.

Eufórico, entendió que aquel viejo libro que su padre le leía era la clave; quién iba a molestarse en reconocer un viejo libro de cuentos?

Sonriendo nuevamente, se dispuso a bajar las escaleras, ahora con mayor ímpetu y confianza en si mismo.

Sus pasos ya no hacían eco. Se encontraba en un nivel bastante profundo, después de haber descendido por aquella angosta y larga escalera, que descendía en espiral; en cierto tramo, la confianza había flaqueado un poco, pero luego recordó que había sido su propio padre quien en algún momento le había indicado aquel lugar, por lo que no debía temer. Nada malo habría al final del camino…

Y la escalera terminó.

Encendió la llama con un poco mas de vigor, porque allí la oscuridad era total. Se encontraba frente a una pequeña habitación, con paredes y suelo de piedra, fría, solitaria, sin ningun mobiliario. Se adentró un poco más, descubriendo en una de las paredes una puerta de madera desvencijada.

Podía sentir sus propios latidos en los oídos, y su respiración agitada, cuando empujó la puerta con el peso de su cuerpo.

Chirrió furiosamente al abrirse, sobresaltándolo. Se quedó un momento quieto, en silencio, esperando. Nada sucedió.

Extendió su mano hacia adelante, a la nueva habitación.

Podía distinguir una mesa rectangular, vieja y llena de polvo, cubierta de pergaminos y libros amarillentos; había dos sillas, igual de mugrientas y viejas, y una tercera tumbada en el suelo, lejos de las otras. Alumbró el camino por el que iban sus cortos pasos, sin alejarse demasiado de la puerta, y vio también papeles y cera de vela derretida, hacía quien sabía cuanto tiempo.

Se adentró un poco más. Había una chimenea, y más papeles. Una estantería, llena de libros y pergaminos…otra mesa, igual…era todo repetitivo…

Su corazón comenzaba a apaciguarse. Allí no había nada peligroso ni extraño. Quizás podía revolver con mayor tranquilidad…

Su fuego mágico se apagó. Se concentró por unos largos segundos, y luego de pronunciar unas intrincadas palabras que había aprendido de uno de los libros de su padre, sintió el chisporroteo que esperaba. Al abrir los ojos, el hogar había cobrado vida, y allí nacía un fuego cada vez mas fuerte y vivo. Ahora podía ver todo completamente.

Recogió algunos pergaminos del suelo, y recorrió con la vista la estantería más cercana que tenía. Allí debía de haber algo que lo ayudara a conocer los secretos de esa dichosa Guerra, algo…

Desvió su mirada de casualidad, creyendo haber visto algo extraño en el suelo, a lo lejos. Frunció el ceño, pensando que la piedra estaba manchada debajo de una montaña de pergaminos que se hallaban detrás de las mesas.

Se acercó a paso rápido, confiado, y retiró con el pie varios pergaminos, para ver.

El descubrimiento hizo que gimiera.

Allí, sobre el suelo, había un círculo mágico dibujado. Y no era cualquier circulo, sino uno que él había visto infinidad de veces en los libros que su madre había sabido esconder a buen recaudo de ellos: era el circulo para la invocación de un Servant.

El hallazgo logró que se le aflojaran las piernas, y cayó de rodillas sobre la escritura. La tocó con ambas manos, temiendo que a esas alturas fuese una alucinación producto de su ansiedad. Era jodidamente real, y sonrió, embargado por la emoción.

Él conocía bien el hechizo de invocación; lo había recitado con su hermana de pequeños, una y otra vez, como una canción infantil, hasta que comprendió que era realmente una enseñanza para los pequeños magos que no conocían a fondo el significado de aquellas palabras. Sólo necesitaba limpiar aquel estropicio, y con un poco de práctica y mucha suerte, tal vez…

En el silencio de aquella habitación subterránea, solo interrumpido por el crepitar de la hoguera, oyó un ruido sordo proveniente del piso superior, a lo lejos. Se le cortó la respiración. Y si alguien más había entrado allí y había descubierto el orificio por el que había bajado? Se volvió a agitar, ahora asustado.

Se acercó casi corriendo a la puerta abierta, y con un movimiento de la mano, el fuego se extinguió, como si nunca hubiese existido. En la oscuridad, intentó tranquilizar su respiración, intentando captar algún sonido nuevo, o más cercano.

Nada.

Esperó unos minutos, presa del pánico. Y si era alguno de sus hermanastros? Apretó los puños, tenso. Si bien la casona era tan amplia como para que ninguno se topara en días, cabía la posibilidad de que alguno fuese a buscar algo allí, que era la biblioteca más grande que había.

Al no oír más nada, tomó coraje y salió a la habitación sin mobiliario, decidiendo que la excursión quedaba terminada por ese día. Al día siguiente debía ir a la escuela, y no quería que nadie sospechase nada raro.

Subió lentamente por las escaleras, ésta vez tanteando, porque no se animaba a encender ninguna llama. Al acercarse al piso superior, intentó hacer el menor sonido posible, hasta que dio con la entrada del piso subterráneo.

Maldición, no veía nada.

En puntas de pie, salió por el agujero, intentando no chocarse nada.

Iba a ser imposible.

Tuvo que encender la pequeña llama, porque realmente no podía ver nada allí. Trató de que fuese lo menos llamativa posible, pero aun asi se notaba demasiado. Igual, no oía nada, asi que lentamente sus temores quedaron sepultados. Recorrió un poco mas el pasillo, temiendo oír otros pasos además de los suyos, pero nada sucedió.

Se dio la vuelta, intentando pensar una forma de ocultar el agujero gigante que había surgido en la pared, detestándose por no saber ese tipo de magia.

Cuál fue su sorpresa al darse cuenta de que su difunto padre había pensado en ello.

Sonrió para si mismo al ver que la pared estaba intacta, tal y como la había encontrado.

* * *

\- Señor Ren.

\- …

\- Señor Ren, haga el favor de atender en mi clase!.- acto seguido, se oyó como algo se azotaba fuertemente contra alguna superficie, sobresaltando al aludido.

Hakuryuu levantó la cabeza, desorientado, y todos sus compañeros de clase estallaron en carcajadas. Sus mejillas no tardaron en colorearse furiosamente, bajando la mirada y aclarándose la garganta.

Se había quedado dormido en clases. Otra vez. Se atrevió a levantar levemente la mirada hacia el profesor, quien lo miraba con cara de pocos amigos, pero a su vez, con preocupación. Decidió proseguir con la clase, un poco más tenso, haciendo caso omiso al incidente.

Él no solía hacer ese tipo de cosas, como no prestar atención en una clase o no estudiar, pero esta vez tenía una excusa.

Una excusa que guardaba como el mayor de sus secretos.

Hacía 2 semanas que visitaba aquella habitación secreta, todos los días. Con cada día que pasaba, adquiría un poco más de confianza en sí mismo, y ya no creía que nadie estuviese vigilándolo o acechando lo que hacía. La atención de su madre, sospechosamente, se había desviado hacia la otra parte de la familia, y su hermana se había abocado a sus estudios universitarios, por lo que nadie le prestaba real atención a sus actos; en otras circunstancias, quizás el niño mimado que había en el fondo de su ser hubiese chillado, pero ahora se sentía complacido con ello.

Había leído ávidamente la mayoría de los pergaminos que allí había, en donde había intrincados encantamientos, algunos de defensa y otros bastante agresivos; podía reconocer en algunos de ellos la letra de su padre, y era en los cuales prestaba más atención, al punto de que llegaba a ser altas horas de la madrugada y él aún seguía allí; una vez, incluso, se sorprendió asustado, al subir, que ya había amanecido. No se animaba a sacar ningún libro ni papel de su lugar, porque le parecía una traición al escondite que su padre había creado para esas cosas, y porque realmente no se sentía capacitado para protegerlas en la superficie, como le gustaba llamarle ahora a la casona.

Sabía, además, por la creciente agitación y ansiedad que se empezaba a respirar en la casa, que la fecha límite para invocar a un Servant se acercaba. Y por lo poco que había podido deducir, ninguno de sus hermanastros había logrado nada, lo cual le confería cierta satisfacción. Se preguntaba en qué momento había empezado a gozar con las desgracias ajenas…

* * *

Bueno, si has llegado hasta aquí...felicitaciones! Superaste el primer capítulo de este fic extrañoXD

 **Por favor, dime si te gustó! Cualquier comentario es bien recibido, y me ayudará a mejorarlo, o a desechar esta idea loca!**

Nos leemos!


End file.
